


reverberate

by hiiraeth



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiiraeth/pseuds/hiiraeth
Summary: For the briefest of moments she forgot where she was, her mind still clouded heavily with sleepiness, until she realized who she was in bed with.Who she currently had her arm around, hugging him close as if he were a pillow, her chest pressed tightly against his back. Her breath hitched slightly.Gabriel.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	reverberate

A long roll of thunder caused Nathalie to rouse from her sleep.

For the briefest of moments she forgot where she was, her mind still clouded heavily with sleepiness, until she realized who she was in bed with.

Who she currently had her arm around, hugging him close as if he were a pillow, her chest pressed tightly against his back. Her breath hitched slightly.

Gabriel.

He must have fallen asleep next to her again. Something he'd started doing often since she started spending more nights at the mansion after her last use of the miraculous, the one that had sapped so much of her strength. It had been an accident the first few times. She knew he'd only meant to keep watch of her, splitting his time between reading the translated notes on the guardians tablet and, morbidly, making sure she was still breathing.

But he always fell asleep. Many times, Nathalie had awoken to find Gabriel passed out beside her, still in the clothes he'd worn the previous day, glasses perched firmly atop his nose, albeit a little crookedly. Every time, she'd gently slip the glasses off, careful not to wake him up, and pull the blankets over him before starting her day.

Eventually, though, that became unnecessary on her part. One morning she had woken up to find that Gabriel was already under the covers, his glasses on the night stand beside the bed, the lamp off. Wearing night clothes.

He'd slept there deliberately.

And from that point on, most nights, he continued to, even after the necessity of it wore way, even when Nathalie had finally passed the point where she was no longer in danger of losing her life in her sleep. Nathalie hadn't wanted to dwell on the nuances of that, hadn't wanted to ask him why, so she simply let the situation be. If Gabriel wanted to sleep in the guest room with her, that was fine. She welcomed his presence, enjoyed being by his side, so intimately, especially since she knew these moments with him were numbered.

Because one day, probably soon, Emilie would return. And Nathalie would have to go home, would have to sleep in her own bed, alone, miles away from Gabriel, who would be back in bed with the person he belonged with– his wife.

Until then, she was fine with this, as temporary, as odd, as it was. But despite sleeping together, there was always a space. They each had their side of the bed, and they stuck to it, careful not to cross that particular boundary.

Until now.

Nathalie, in her sleep, had managed to leave her side, rolling over onto Gabriels, slipping a leg between his, and wrapping an arm firmly across his middle.

To say she was mortified would be a bit of an understatement. Because what would Gabriel think, waking up to find that his assistant was embracing him in a way that was usually only reserved for lovers. He had a tendency to be quite affectionate himself, but she was certain he didn't think of it the way she did, certain that he would not be comfortable with this.

Thankfully, he was still asleep. As long as she was careful, she could untangle herself from him and return to her side of the bed, unnoticed.

A flash of lightning lit up the room and seconds later another roll of thunder, louder, closer, shook the room.

Nathalie fliched and held her breath.

Gabriel stirred, sighed, and went still again.

She relaxed. She needed to move now–

Gabriel's hand found Nathalie's under the covers, the one that had come to rest against his chest while she slept. He threaded his fingers through hers, squeezing lightly, and rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand.

Nathalie didn't move.

The sound of rain could be heard beating against the windows now.

Was he...?

Nathalie whispered his name, loud enough for him to hear if were awake but soft enough that he would keep sleeping if he wasn't.

He turned his head slightly toward her. "Hm?"

Nathalie swallowed and closed her eyes. Another thing not to dwell on, another thing that would remain unsaid when the sun came up and out in the morning.

"...Nothing," She muttered, and tightened her hold on him.

Lulled by the sound of rain and thunder and the feeling of Gabriel's body against hers, it wasn't long before sleep found her again.

**Author's Note:**

> @ canon, gabenath cuddling during a thunderstorm when


End file.
